Malenga Simango
Malenga Simango appeared in the "Lost in Brooklyn" story arc. He was portrayed by special guest star K. Todd Freeman. Malenga was born and raised in Mozambique. He is the son of Roberto & Louisa, and the older brother of Safira. He and his sister are very close and share a special bond. He is a very talented painter. Three years prior to the events of the story arc, he and his father got into a huge argument and altercation. he had just graduated from high school. So his father immediately wanted him to enroll in college. So he could continue his education. But he refused to. Instead he wanted to paint and pursue a career as an artist. His father thought he was just wasting his time. Then they argued relentlessly. Until one day he got up and struck and knocked his father down. After this, his father was furious. So he got kicked out, and he was told to never come back again. Then he left the country, and was he never seen or heard from him again. Then he moved to the United States of America. There he found a room for rent in a used bookstore called "Martha's Used Books". There he also got a job to begin supporting himself. Soon he begun writing letters in secret to his sister. He explained to her where he was and how he was trying to make his way. He never mentioned where he was or gave her his return address. This was because he was afraid that if he did, then their father would find him. Then soon he befriended the most nicest Asian man named Mr. Tung. He met him while coming to his market in Fort Greene to buy coconuts. He also enjoyed going to the promenade at Brooklyn Heights to watch the sunset. Which he mentioned in some of his letters. Then in September of 1993, he didn't realize that his family was visiting the USA. They came because his father was a Mozambican Ambassador. His father was sent on special assignment to the United Nations. So the family all came to visit for a couple of weeks. This was when his sister decided to take the opportunity to try and find him. She wanted to see him again. Since she missed him so much. She also wanted to give him their grandfather Makonde carving. She believed it would give him luck to become an artist. Safira had befriended Tina Nguyen. So she helped Safira figured out that he lived and worked in a used bookstore in Flatbush. So they called just about all of the used bookstores in Flatbush from the phone book. Then finally his old landlord from "Martha Used Books" revealed that he moved out and now lives in Fort Greene. Also that he did not leave his forwarding address. Then his next clue was about Mr. Tung. He mentioned that he sometimes buys coconuts from a market in Fort Greene from a talkative Asian Man. One with a patch over his left eye and has a beautiful smile. So his sister and Tina checked many produce markets around Fort Greene. However none of them had a man matching Mr. Tung's appearance. Then Tina got her friends to help them. They found out he moved on from working in the used bookstore. So now he delivers flowers and washes dishes in an Italian restaurant. So the Ghostwriter Team began calling florists and Italian restaurants. But they had no luck. Then eventually, Jamal and Alex found the Market where Mr. Tung worked. But Mr. Tung wasn't sure when he would be coming over again. Then the Ghostwriter Team made him a beautiful poster. The theme was from he and his sister's favorite African folktale "Why the Sun and Moon live in the Sky. In the poster Safira said that she was in New York. So she needs to see him right away. Also she had something important to give him. Then she left Tina's phone number on it, to ask him to call it as soon as he sees it. Mr. Tung let them leave the poster for him, right by the coconuts at his market. That way, he wouldn't miss it. Then when he finally came to the market, he had just missed Safira. She sat in front of the store waiting for him most of the day. Mr. Tung let him use his phone and he phoned Tina's house. However, he soon found out that Safira ran away from their parents. He was really worried and upset. He now realized how big a mistake it was, not putting his return address on his letters. Then Rob found a clue, that she might be at the promenade at Brooklyn Heights waiting for him there. So he and Tina ran over to it, but they couldn't find her anywhere. Instead he found papers that Safira wrote and left for him. They were all messages like: "Malenga, please come", "Malenga, where are you?", "Malenga, I had to go". Then finally the last one said: "Malenga, please, please call the Steadmore!". He and Tina figured that she went back to the hotel. So now he realized he had to go there too. It was also the time to face the music, and see his Father again. When he arrived at the Steadmore Hotel, he bravely knocked on the door. His father answered, and he was shocked and furious to see him. Malenga told him, that he came to see Safira. His mother was happy to see him again, so she tried to keep the peace and control the arguing between him and his father. He was entirely blamed Safira running away. Then snapped back at him. He told him that she wouldn't have run away, if he hadn't forbidden her to see him. Then his mother supported him. She believed that it wasn't his fault that Safira ran away. It was his father's fault instead, for being far too strict. Then he heard that Oko was out driving around to find here. So he said that Oko is good at spotting out people he knows. Then his father rudely snapped at him. His father told him that all knew about Oko, was at least three years old. Hearing this, Malenga felt bad. So he sincerely apologized for not having been around for so long. Then soon, the Ghostwriter team figured out where Safira was. She had gotten herself trapped inside an old janitorial closet in the basement of the Steadmore hotel. So the team informed him and his parents. So they got her out with the help of a hotel maintenance man. Then he slowly opened the door and popped his head in. Safira happily asked him, if it was really him. He smiled saying it was him. Safira was rejoiced, and she ran into his arm while crying tears of joy. They were reunited at last and they hugged. Then back in the hotel room, he was hiding behind a wall curtain to stay away from his father. He listened to his father furiously lecturing her, threatening that if she ever ran away again, then she would be in the severest of trouble. Then his mother got his father to stop lecturing their daughter that way. She told them the time had come to stop all of the fighting. So they can become a better family. His father looked at him for a moment and agreed and stopped. So soon the parents left the room and gave him time to catch up with Safira. He promised from then on, to write his return address on his letters. Then he sat next to Safira and had a talk with her. He told her that their mother and father were right. Her running away like that was very wrong and dangerous. Safira tells him that she realizes that know. It was also very scary wondering around all by herself in the dark. She didn't know how to get home. So she thought she would never see him, or their mother and father ever again. Then he asked her if it gave her what she wanted such as freedom and independence. She then told him that she thought that if she could live with him, everything would be perfect. Hearing this, he laughed and said that his life was far from perfect. Also most of it, was his own fault. If he hadn't lost his temper, and then struck their father and knocked him down. Which is something he will never forgive himself for. Safira told him it was their father's fault too. He should have listened to him too. In fact he should listen more to the both of them. He agreed, but he said it was no excuse for what either of them did. He then says if he could do things all over again, he would try harder talking to their father. Hopefully he would make him listen to him. Which is what he thinks she should do now too. She complained to him that their parents are so hard to talk too. He agreed, but he said she just needs to try. Then he told her that her coming to live with him, just won't be possible. It just isn't realistic. She should be with their parents. Instead of a 21-year-old brother, who can barely support himself. Then he and her told each other that they missed each other so much. So they hugged again. Then Safira reminded him that he needs to try talking to their father again. He says that perhaps one day they can forgive each other. He tells her that would depend on their father. She reminded him that it will depend on him too. Then Safira presented the Makonde carving to him. She explained that it was what she wanted to give to him. He was both surprised and happy to receive it. Safira explained to him, that it was given to her. But since he is the oldest grandchild, then he should have it. Then they hugged again. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists